


A Slayer, A Witch, and a Vampire walk into a Bar

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something between a drabble and a ficlet. A night on the town. With Spander kissage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slayer, A Witch, and a Vampire walk into a Bar

Willow had insisted they go to the new club. After her breakup with Tara, she had been lonely, and a night at a gay club was just what was needed to cheer her up. Buffy was there for moral support, and Spike was there for the alcohol.  
   
“I’m on the pull. See you ladies later.”  
   
Willow turned to Buffy and asked “he does know this is a gay club, right?”  
   
“I don’t think so. Let him find out the hard way” Buffy replied. The slayer grinned.  
   
Less than half an hour later, Willow caught sight of a flash of platinum blonde hair. Her evil smile was killed off quite quickly when she saw that he had pulled. He was, in fact, involved in a very heavy make out session with a man. A _male_ man. She couldn’t see his face, as it was attached at the lips to Spike’s.  
   
“Urgh. Get a room much? Buffy said to Willow. The witch giggled. Spike broke the kiss, running his hands down the mans arms. Twin looks of horror crossed the girl’s faces now they could see the face of Spike’s mystery man. “Oh! No getting a room! Getting a room bad! Wait… does this mean Spike’s gay?!”  
   
“Wait… does this mean Xander’s gay too?!”


End file.
